The present invention relates to a LED illuminating device that employs a plurality of LEDs emitting different light colors as a light source and that has a function for changing a light color by dimming each of the LEDs.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-93305 discloses a conventional LED illuminating device. This device includes a plurality of LED light sources; a plurality of light guides into which a light from each of the LED light sources is guided; and a control device for controlling each of the LED light sources, and emits a light of arbitrary color through an individual control of lighting states of the respective LED light sources by the control device.
However, a conventional LED illuminating device has a problem where a consistent color cannot be obtained because of an uneven luminance of the LEDs and unevenness of emission colors of the LEDs themselves, even in a case of lighting a plurality of LED illuminating devices in a same lighting state.